


山间夜话

by BilBoQ



Series: Strange/Ross奇异玫瑰 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 道士！斯特兰奇X狐妖！玫瑰





	山间夜话

斯特兰奇决定梅雨季和油纸伞是他现在最讨厌的东西。  
穿着新换的外袍，道士放任下摆被山路的泥水打湿，翠绿的山野中只有一人穿行。山林中避雨的动物们用警惕的眼神打量着他，空气里是清冷的敌意。在这种早晨和这种天气，太阳光穿不过雨云，湿气混着腥甜的腐烂气味，斯特兰奇用袖子掩住口鼻，只靠眼睛去辩驳那缕金色的妖气。  
“我警告过你别再来这里了。”  
这种直接传到脑海里的声音，斯特兰奇绝不会认错，而经过了那么多次后他也开始习惯了，而现在就算是自言自语，那个叫罗斯的狐狸也能听得一清二楚。  
“反正这片山都是你的，我死了你要负责任。”  
斯特兰奇的笑意又回到了脸上，他不顾自己被打湿的衣摆，在泥泞的山路上加快脚步，只为快点接近那个狐狸的住处。  
“早知如此，当初就不该救你。”  
一声叹气，清晨的雾气也随之散去，斯特兰奇终于认清了方向，看到了门前种着山草药的那座小木屋。斯特兰奇眯起眼睛看，那只白色的妖兽正蹲在房顶上，单睁了一只眼看他。

古书有云，王法修明，三才得所，九尾狐至。师父提过这妖怪原来是出现在帝王左右的瑞兽，如今却沦落到占个山头种地的境遇，斯特兰奇觉得好笑，只是不敢当面提出来。  
他也更不敢说起如今提起狐妖都是魅惑男人的好手之类的话题，只能带着药酒和村子里才能买到的糖糍粑拜访这位大仙，和他谈谈报恩的问题。  
斯特兰奇想着已经走到门前，他大大咧咧推门而入，狐狸的住处只有一张破竹床和一个石凳，连个桌子都没有，和他上次来并无两样。把伞收了随意立在门口，斯特兰奇就把礼物搁在竹床上，不管自己把屋里踩得满是泥脚印，仔仔细细又看了看房间才坐在石凳上歇脚。  
一回头，看到化为人形的罗斯半卧在竹床上吃糍粑。  
“用脚印布阵这方法早过时了，”狐狸认真将咬过的地方在白糖里滚了滚，才继续将糍粑往嘴里送，“想跟我斗你还嫩了点。”  
“要是我说我在糍粑里下了药呢？”  
“斗毒还是斗法，你都不是我的对手。”  
罗斯吃完了手上这个，又从纸包里挑新的继续吃，在他低头翻找的时候，斯特兰奇的手摸向腰间的秘密武器。斯特兰奇今天很有自信，他偷了师父众多法宝中的一个，他叫不上名字但大概知道用法，就是举起来念咒，一道白光闪过，什么妖魔鬼怪都能收服。  
斯特兰奇把塞在腰带里的宝玉掏出来的时候，宝玉却变成了糍粑。  
“古一怎么可能把这种东西给你？”  
再一回头，罗斯正襟危坐在竹床上，衣服都跟刚刚不一样了，玄青色的外袍上缀着朱红的印结，狐妖把左手尖细的五指拢在一起，衬着袖口举起宝玉仔细查看。但糍粑还端端正正摆在他大腿上，里面的白糖一颗都没洒出去。  
这回斯特兰奇是彻底没了底气，他哭丧着脸看看手里的糍粑，又看看罗斯手里的宝玉。  
“你还给我。”  
“你先把我的床修好。”  
斯特兰奇刚想拒绝，罗斯就像吃掉糍粑那样把宝玉吞下了。

这也是一位穿得正儿八经的道士在这阴雨绵绵的早上去找竹子砍的原因。说到底斯特兰奇也不该拒绝，这床就是他弄坏的。  
事情还得从三个月前说起。  
斯特兰奇那时刚刚学完古一老道的半阁书卷，觉得要验证一下实力才甘心，问清楚了方圆百里哪有厉害的角色，是人是妖都没关系。师兄听了说斯特兰奇这么闲干脆去把后山最近冒出来的小妖怪全赶一赶好了，顺便查查为什么会有这么多。  
本来不看好这项任务斯特兰奇顺藤摸到一个大瓜，鼠虫蛇蚁飞禽走兽全是从另一个山头逃命过来的，而祸事的始作俑者斯特兰奇根本斗不过。自己还是太天真了，斯特兰奇想，面对妖怪变幻莫测的出招，毫无实战经验的他只有挨揍的份，快被撕碎吃掉的关头，一个白狐狸出面救了他。  
高手过招一瞬就定了输赢，白狐手起对方便断了气，斯特兰奇权当是自己失血过多产生幻觉了。  
之后狐妖背着人高马大的斯特兰奇想把他丢在山脚下，可是这家伙的呼吸越来越浅，血顺着衣料流在地上，眼看就要交代了，实在来不及等别人来救。  
斯特兰奇晕死过去之前还记得那对雪白的耳朵，他想伸手去摸，却拿不出力气。等斯特兰奇醒来时天都黑了，发现自己躺在一张破破烂烂的竹床上，人现在又冷又饿，衣服没有一件，浑身上下只盖着一张野猪皮。这屋子怎么四面漏风，斯特兰奇想，是师父生气又把他关柴房了吗。  
他揉着眼睛环视房间，看到月光从屋顶的破洞漏进来，直直打在屋里另一人的身上。那人盘腿坐在一面石凳上，一只手撑住下巴闭着眼休息，周身绕着厚重的雪白皮毛，看上去就很暖和。斯特兰奇打着抖开始羡慕起屋子里另一人，定睛一看哪里是人，厚重的皮毛都是尾巴，随着对方浅慢的呼吸摇曳着，仿佛都是活物。  
斯特兰奇现在打抖可就不止因为寒冷了，他坐起来开始用手指点着数数。  
妖怪睁开了一只眸子，眼神和语气都难掩嫌弃：“九条。还有你睡了三天，古一这老妖精快把我这几个山头翻遍了，能不能快滚啊。”  
斯特兰奇一时间吓得什么话也说不出来，但他知道他不能走，他紧紧抓着床板，心里明白一旦离开这个破竹床，大概就再也见不到这只长了九条尾巴说话又那么好听的狐狸精了。  
想到这里，床上的竹条生生被斯特兰奇抠断一条。  
之后斯特兰奇用又饿又渴还没衣服穿的理由多留了半日，狐狸很是大方的在半夜给他找了清水和红薯，斯特兰奇也不害臊，吃饱了也不喊冷了，裹着个野猪皮跟在狐狸九条尾巴后面问东问西。  
名字。哪里来的。要去何处。为什么要救他。为什么孑然一身。为什么有九条尾巴。  
罗斯。关你屁事。关你屁事。现在我后悔了。关你屁事。关你屁事。  
“那你还是没有回答为什么要救我。”  
“道士死在我的山头很麻烦，比如现在，你师父快急得烧山了，我分明都把你的衣服送还给她了，没一点用。”  
“你说的是扯碎还染血的那身吗？我师父现在没烧山找根本是心里没我。”  
罗斯想了想的确是这个道理，斯特兰奇想了想妈的这不是在说没衣服穿了吗。  
那天回家之后，被妖狐搭救还披着野猪皮回来的斯特兰奇被笑话到几天都没敢抬头走路。

接下来的日子，斯特兰奇借口还野猪皮，送礼报恩，上次送的礼不满意这次换一个，想给罗斯修修破房子等等理由登门拜访罗斯很多次，头一个月斯特兰奇身子没好利落，走两三步吐一口血，还是坚持登门，蹭一顿药膳，说又被救了一命，下次一定带好吃的给罗斯。这么折腾了好几回，斯特兰奇才发现罗斯最喜欢的是糖糍粑。  
为了不让糖粒黏在嘴唇上，罗斯会张大了嘴咬一口——这时候你能看到他尖尖的犬牙——接着包在口中细细地咀嚼，你能看到他的笑意，和村人粗制白糖的甜味一样浅淡。  
看着这幅场面的斯特兰奇总是忍不住流口水，他觉得在罗斯嘴里的那口糍粑怎么显得那么好吃。  
约莫过去一个多时辰，斯特兰奇背了两截竹子回来了，雨和汗浸湿了他的胸口。罗斯在他身上轻轻一点就能让那水汽都蒸干，但非要斯特兰奇开口求他才干。  
等斯特兰奇在院子里把竹片劈好磨平棱角，罗斯小泥罐里煨的萝卜饭也开始咕咕嘟嘟响起来，道士苦苦哀求了一阵能不能吃饱再干，狐狸却故意又把火生得很小：“小火慢煨的饭最好吃，等你修好我的床，饭自然就煮好了。”  
斯特兰奇气呼呼换下那几根断了的和要断不断的竹板，顺便在袖袋那块手帕里包了不少狐狸的白毛，等破竹床变成不那么破的竹床时，罗斯果然抱着一个白瓷碗倚着门框在等了。  
“你修的结实吗，道士？”  
“睡咱俩人都没问题。”  
罗斯白了他一眼，给他盛了碗饭。  
“客人先请。”  
罗斯递上碗和一双竹筷，酱油调的白萝卜和姜丝，长得挺像肉，但的确没有一块肉。  
虽然他是狐狸，却除了鱼什么肉都不吃，其实连鱼肉都吃得很少，就喜欢抱着小泥罐煮饭煮菜，口味怪得像是和尚。  
但萝卜和姜都是祛湿的好东西，梅雨季节吃点倒算合适，肚子正饿的斯特兰奇也顾不上有肉没肉，吃饱最大。罗斯看着斯特兰奇狼吞虎咽，抱着袖子笑了，他不急着吃，因为家里就一个碗。  
等斯特兰奇吃饱，罗斯也不洗碗，只是把筷子在水里浸过。给自己的饭盛满后，罗斯又在把埋在泥罐深处的鱼肉挑出来摆在上面，当着斯特兰奇的面吃。  
“有你这么招待客人的吗？”  
“煮的时间太久，我忘记下面有鱼了。”  
罗斯吃东西的时候总是很慢很香，斯特兰奇不管吃得多饱，看一会儿就会觉得自己的饭又白吃了。他又饿又气，听到外面的雨有越下越大的势头，觉得自己是不是该走了。  
他把自己的油纸伞抓在手里的时候，罗斯又端着碗瞧他，嘴角还挂着一粒米。  
“我下次再来看你，我会多带一个碗，还会给你修张桌子，我跟木匠学完怎么按桌子腿儿了，就差一把斧子了。”  
“你一个做道士的，去拜师学木匠活，古一不会生气吗？”  
斯特兰奇傻笑起来。并不是为自己拜师学修桌子，而是为了罗斯嘴角那粒米。  
罗斯叹了口气。他总是叹气。  
“你以后不要来找我了，”狐狸总是说这句话，“我很快就不在了。”这句话倒是第一次。  
说完罗斯抬起脸深深望着斯特兰奇，斯特兰奇哑口无言，他的质问还没有说出口，却看到罗斯薄薄的唇瓣间探出粉色的舌尖，不动声色地舔掉了那颗吸引了斯特兰奇所有注意力的米。  
还没等斯特兰奇看清那颗米粒是怎么被罗斯收回口中的，下一个瞬间一道白光闪过，斯特兰奇就举着油纸伞站在山野之中了，宝玉落在他另一只手上。他能听见樵夫相互吆喝的声音，说明自己已经在山麓的位置了。  
移形换位。斯特兰奇咬着牙愤愤望向山顶，可除了树丛外哪里能看见什么东西。  
道士决定下次两手空空去吃白饭，但从中午开始的暴雨持续到了第二天清晨，引发山洪冲垮了半山的林子，老远就能听到那山崩地裂的声音。  
那山崩地裂的声音并没能吵醒还在睡梦中的道士，因为他梦见给他煮鱼肉饭的罗斯正帮他舔掉自己胡子上粘着的米饭粒。

 

斯特兰奇被师兄摇醒，离早修还有半柱香的时间，刚刚闭着眼还是罗斯含笑的眼眉，睁眼看师兄那张写着兄弟你印堂发黑将有大灾的脸，斯特兰奇一面埋怨师兄，一面对自己偷了宝玉被师父发现现在就要去挨骂在院子跪倒明天天亮的事心知肚明。  
但古一并未唤他到正殿挨训，而是七绕八绕到了能望见后山的凉亭里，他不苟言笑的师父正右手持着折扇，用扇身轻拍着左手手心，看上去很是焦虑。  
宝玉早已完璧归赵，难不成被罗斯那家伙换成赝品了？斯特兰奇心里顿时慌了，这回就不是跪一天一夜能了事的，还要亲自去要，要得回来还好说，若是要不回来，恐怕师父就亲自上阵了。  
狐狸罗斯和老道古一打架，肯定是能斗法三天三夜，最后有一方将将站着，另一方爬都爬不起来，而且那个爬都爬不起来的大概率是狐狸，这是斯特兰奇非常不愿意看到的景象，因为他希望自己成为那个收服罗斯的道士。  
正想着收服了狐狸之后要干嘛的斯特兰奇被古一一瞥就拉回了现实，斯特兰奇行了一礼，等师父开口骂他，没想到师父却突然对着他感怀春秋。  
今年的雨水真的很多啊。古一把扇子打开又合上，她看起来仍在焦虑该怎么开口。  
是挺多的。斯特兰奇不知道师父要和自己说什么，反正不是好事，他只好喃喃应和。  
东面那座山就在刚刚发了山洪。古一用扇子一点，斯特兰奇就朝着那个方向望去。  
斯特兰奇突然心就凉了半截，想起狐狸说过他要走的事。  
但古一接下来的话让斯特兰奇的心全凉了。  
她问狐狸的住处是不是有个圆圆矮矮的石头，斯特兰奇点点头，古一说那是原先为瑞兽九尾狐修庙时打的基石，原来有四块，如今那狐狸就剩这一块了。曾经伴君王左右的瑞兽不是随便说说，万众景仰的时日里，狐仙庙里整夜灯火通明。如今大家都忘了他，曾经庙宇楼台也只剩这单单一块石头，你觉得那狐狸气息弱，并非他有意隐瞒或是你修为尚浅，而是他就是气数到此了。  
“这次山洪是他最后一劫，你若想去见救命恩人最后一面，就去找他吧，我不拦你。”  
见师父这幅样子，就算不愿意相信，斯特兰奇也被迫接受了事实。  
“我可有办法救他？”  
古一当然知道她的爱徒所想，如果可以的话，斯特兰奇会牺牲自己救下狐狸，如果这是他自己所期望的，谁也没办法阻拦。  
可是古一明白斯特兰奇绝对不会如愿，她只能实话实说：“若他愿意吃你又怎会费心救你，更不会落到今天这般田地，你救不了他。”

梅雨季果然是最让人讨厌的季节。  
罗斯怎么不说那块石凳有那么重要呢，他在那上面坐着休息的时候罗斯都没说一句话。早知如此，该好好帮他好好供着才是，毕竟是救命恩人。斯特兰奇焦急地想上山找罗斯，但师兄拦住了他，说狐狸不傻，基石要被冲走，怎么会还乖乖等在山里被浇。山洪没有完全过去，现在上山的话太危险了。  
斯特兰奇没有理会师兄的劝阻，他沿着没有被波及的山路上山，山野早已变了模样，等他能看到罗斯那个小木屋的时候，木屋的残骸倒在了泥地里，大半都已被山洪冲走。道士翻开碎木板后，那块石头果然已经不见了，只留下了一汪泥水。  
斯特兰奇看到了白瓷碗和泥罐的碎片，然而罗斯留下的痕迹也只有这么多了，斯特兰奇拾起那些碎片，想起就在昨日罗斯还为他煮了饭菜，藏起鱼肉独享的狐狸今天就真的走了吗。  
师父说狐狸好歹活了千年，就算失去了基石，也可勉强撑些时日，斯特兰奇还有一点时间，可是偌大的山野，该去哪里找那只狐狸。  
绝望之中，斯特兰奇想起自己偷藏起的狐狸毛，只要善加利用就可以找到罗斯，他满身泥泞跑回了道观，脱了脏衣服后随意抓了一件就匆匆进入了藏着古籍的楼阁里，向看管秘书的王要一本记载了寻人示踪古籍。  
就算斯特兰奇悟性再高，他也是闭门了两日才能顺利施法，那些珍贵的短毛和咒符一起燃烧，带着火星的灰烬在空气里微弱地飞舞着，指引着斯特兰奇前行的路。  
在备好的符咒和狐狸毛要被用完的时候，斯特兰奇寻到了不远处某座山顶的山洞。为了防止罗斯发现后离开，他没有点燃火把，更没有呼唤罗斯，而是径直走了进去。  
深浅不一的呼吸声和富有规律的水滴声让斯特兰奇胸口都疼起来，他慢慢往里走，直到看见山洞深处泛着荧光的狐狸尾巴，他才加快了脚步，蹲在对方面前。  
罗斯闭着眼俯卧在竹床上，穿着的衣服已经被雨水浸透，只能躲在自己的尾巴下取暖。斯特兰奇伸手去摸他冰冷的脸，感受罗斯的睫毛慢慢刷过他的手心。  
这时才感受到气息的罗斯惊醒，立刻伸出爪子去掐斯特兰奇的手腕，但现在的罗斯哪有这种力气，他反被道士摁住，想从竹床上挣开也没有力气。  
“你放开。”  
“你早就知道，为什么不和我说？”  
罗斯反应了一会儿，他有点不明白斯特兰奇在说什么。而道士则掐着狐狸的腕子把他从竹床上提了起来。不知是因为寒冷还是恐惧，罗斯在斯特兰奇手里打着抖，眼睛里却满是戏谑的笑意。  
“是古一告诉你的，她怎么这么多嘴。”  
“你明知道我会来找你，”斯特兰奇说着坐在床边，帮罗斯褪掉身上湿重的外袍，“你什么都没带走，偏偏要背上我修好的竹床。”  
那秀满云纹仙鹤的玄青色锦袍重重落一边，只穿着中衣的罗斯顺从地靠在斯特兰奇怀里，斯特兰奇将自己的道袍披在狐狸身上，狐狸没有半句怨言，九条尾巴随着呼吸轻轻摆动，道士趁着给他整理衣摆的时候摸了几下。  
“妖可以不吃饭，但不能不睡觉啊，我不会睡地板的。”罗斯颤抖的身体大概暖和了一些，他继续闭上眼睛养神，气息也越来越弱。  
“别睡啊。”斯特兰奇说着又把他摇醒，他怕狐狸一睡着就再也醒不来了。  
狐狸皱着眉头推开斯特兰奇，就算他仍觉得冷，也只想好好睡一觉。看到狐狸这副模样，斯特兰奇说自己是时候报恩了，他将嘴唇印在狐狸的眉心，道：“吃了我吧。”  
罗斯又笑了，笑完他又叹了口气：“真是个傻瓜。”狐狸在叹息间抬起了脸，将嘴唇印在了斯特兰奇的嘴唇上，道士一瞬间觉得头晕眼花，他以为狐狸开窍要吸食他的精魄，可很快发现那也只是单纯的一吻。亲吻间斯特兰奇的道袍从罗斯肩上滑下，现在一人一妖都只穿着单衣，斯特兰奇胸口一紧，他翻身挤上了这张小小的竹床，把罗斯拦腰抱住压在身下。竹床发出了吱吱呀呀的抗议，罗斯则紧紧抓着他胸口的衣服，仍是一句话都不肯说。  
“说狐狸都会勾引男人，趁着交合之时吸食男人精魄，告诉我罗斯，你也这么做过吗？”  
“放肆，”罗斯露出犬牙，愤愤咬着斯特兰奇的喉结，“我当然没有。”  
“但这是不是意味着你可以这么做，”斯特兰奇说着把手探进罗斯最后一层遮挡内，“要不要试试？”

事到如今的罗斯，挣扎的力气让斯特兰奇分不清到底是拼死抵抗还是欲拒还迎。狐狸最后只能把九条尾巴抱在身前做最后的遮挡，两只大耳朵在受了委屈后压得很低，像是妄图遮住羞红的脸。  
斯特兰奇捉住他的下巴接吻，接着一路向上亲吻狐狸敏感的耳朵。罗斯想要躲开，但有几条尾巴已经贴上了斯特兰奇，柔软温暖的皮毛继续撩拨道士的欲望。  
斯特兰奇不断缩小着他们之间的距离，打开罗斯的双腿，在他能发出任何拒绝的声音前挤进去，将滚烫的部分贴上毫无防备的罗斯。罗斯看不到但也被吓了一跳，赶忙用腿和尾巴缠紧了斯特兰奇的腰身，不敢放松一点好让他不要乱动。  
道士并不着急，他轻轻抚摸正把头死死埋在自己胸口的狐狸，咬着他的耳尖，听他哭喘出来。  
“这没有那么难，你闭上眼睛，很快就过去了。”  
“你还假惺惺地让我吃了你，现在这架势分明是你要吃了我。”  
道士才不吃妖怪。斯特兰奇揉着罗斯的腰让他渐渐放松下来，顺着他的脊骨按摩狐狸的尾巴根部，罗斯下半身传来阵阵酥麻，斯特兰奇在钳制刚刚放松的时候就后撤出了一点空间，好对准自己要进去穴口。等罗斯惊觉对方又抵着自己私密的部分时，已经来不及了，他推挤不动，现在再缠紧道士也是帮他进入自己。  
罗斯期期艾艾地求饶，早已没了他往日口齿伶俐的功夫，斯特兰奇没有理会，一寸一寸占有着罗斯，看罗斯疼到尾巴上的毛都根根竖起，眼泪顺着脸颊落在竹床上。  
虽看起来是这样，道士觉得一股难以言喻的暖意在他们之间流转，而狐狸的身上也慢慢恢复了血色，等道士用胳膊匝着狐狸的腰开始抽送的时候，狐狸哭得梨花带雨，嘴里却说：“给我。给我。”  
斯特兰奇应和着，但速度越来越慢，他送到最深处再抽出来，期间忍痛的罗斯都屏不住气。狐狸握着拳头抓紧道士的粗布衣裳，尖利的指甲隔着衣服都能留下血痕，狐狸看见又心疼地探出舌尖舔伤止血，斯特兰奇想知道最开始相遇的时候，罗斯是怎么救他的。  
但显然那不会有他救罗斯更让人觉得享受，那么多男人前仆后继死在狐妖的温柔乡里，其实也没那么不可理喻。若有只肯救你喂你，还时时想着你，临死也要背着你给他修好的竹床作伴的狐狸，被他吃了也没什么可惜。  
狐狸的尾巴顺从地在他们身下展开，偶尔慵懒地轻挠着斯特兰奇，像是告诉道士自己被取悦得很满意，罗斯此时正闭着眼，随着斯特兰奇的节奏发出小小的鼻音，泪水仍旧从眼角颗颗滚落，但缠着斯特兰奇的双腿却是另一番景象。  
狐狸之前还冰冷的身体现在变得柔软滚烫，让斯特兰奇想起狐狸爱吃的糍粑，他想知道咬一口狐狸的话，会不会也是绵软的口感，会不会也有淡淡的甜，只是等斯特兰奇的动作大开大合起来之后，清脆的咔吧声让罗斯又怕得瑟瑟发抖。  
“只是你这张破竹床又裂了几块板，”斯特兰奇把他抱起来一点，生怕断缘划伤了罗斯，“看来我吹牛了，这床禁不住咱们俩。”  
罗斯摇摇头，他主动扭着腰身迫使斯特兰奇继续，黑暗中欲望的颜色也显得太过炙热，斯特兰奇抹了下额角的汗，之后便架起罗斯的腿继续操干。狐狸被操得疼了，又哑着嗓子哭起来，但一刻也没肯放手，等斯特兰奇泄进他身体里的时候，罗斯也接下最后几次快把他撞得散架的顶弄，做到全身发软也没让身上的人离开。  
斯特兰奇拾起道袍卷了罗斯歇息一会儿，等罗斯把他亲得又焦躁起来后再来了一轮，这之后狐狸才作罢，俯在道士胸口心满意足舔着嘴唇。

斯特兰奇浑浑噩噩睡到了下午。醒来看到放在自己脸边的野果，他眼睛早已适应了山洞里微弱的光，四下环视，害怕狐狸又趁他睡着跑掉。他忙从床上坐起来，胸口白白的一团滚到腿上，才发现罗斯化成野兽的模样。斯特兰奇伸手去摸，罗斯便睁了一只眼看他，乖巧地用尖尖的吻部顶他的手心。斯特兰奇伸手把他又抱到胸口前躺下，轻轻抚摸过柔软皮毛下的背脊，接着用手指缠着狐狸的尾巴。  
“跟我回去好不好？”  
狐狸发出了一声小小的鼻音，翻了个身让斯特兰奇继续揉他的肚子。斯特兰奇双手并用，挠得狐狸发出尖细的笑声。  
“你真的很喜欢笑，为什么呢，到底哪里好笑了？”  
狐狸听了又翻身回来，迈着细小的步子，直到两个前爪都踩在了斯特兰奇长着胡子的下巴上，用舌尖舔着斯特兰奇的嘴唇，问到：“就算没有什么好笑的事，为什么不能笑呢？如果狐狸在笑的话，大家都会觉得你很厉害，所以心里毛毛的吧？”  
“原来是虚张声势吗？”  
“多多少少吧。”  
“但之前的实力根本不是虚张声势啊？”  
狐狸继续向前，将爪子按在了斯特兰奇的嘴唇上，继续舔他的鼻尖。

晚上回去的时候，把狐狸藏进袖袋的斯特兰奇特意装作亲手埋葬了恩人后悲痛欲绝的样子，古一见了他皱着眉毛但没说话，晚上差莫度又送了床棉被过去。  
莫度不知道为啥要多给这家伙一床棉被，难道是怕原先那一床哭湿了吗？他抱着刚从柜子里还有点霉味的被子，用脚踢开了门。  
映入眼帘的是两个穿着单衣的家伙在研究一册古卷，还奢侈地围了圈皮毛保暖——等一下呃呃呃呃呃呃呃。  
就在莫度震惊的当口，狐狸的指尖就点在了他的眉心，这位修行不浅的道士登时动都不能动分毫——狐媚之术，莫度看见那双耳朵就懂了。  
“罗斯，你不要逗他。”说着斯特兰奇把狐狸拉在身后，接过被子给师兄赔罪。  
莫度倒没有耽误，又跑到古一面前问是怎么回事。  
古一仍把玩着扇子，淡淡地说：“还能是怎么回事，你师弟很有本事，把千年妖狐收服了，对了，那狐狸很厉害吧？”  
“……也就一般般的厉害吧。”  
古一没有多说，转而收起扇子和自己的爱徒探讨起道法来。  
就算莫度心里塞满了疑问，后来倒没有发生什么太过火的事，只是狐狸穿得太华丽，每次跟在斯特兰奇身后走过的时候，大家总是忍不住停下手里的活计去看。更别说该交给斯特兰奇完成的部分全都由狐狸负责。而且山下的村民很害怕，糍粑店的老板每月都特意送一些上山，求求狐狸大仙别再来找他了。  
但这都比不上住在斯特兰奇隔壁受到的打击大。每天晚上清修的莫度真的很想知道这个混蛋师弟什么时候带着他的狐狸出师下山。  
但在面对斯特兰奇的时候，善解人意的师兄说出来的倒是另一番话：“小心被你的狐狸吸干啊。”  
斯特兰奇的回复是一脸傻笑，狐狸却突然从他的身后冒出来：“不会的。”  
面对这么严肃的否认，两个道士却都扭捏起来，根本接不上话。  
“我买了新的小泥罐，每天都会煮夜宵，”罗斯见两个人脸上的表情越来越精彩，继续笑道：“莫度师兄也想吃吗？”  
那天莫度就申请了换住处，惹不起还躲不起吗。  
自此，山中就没有狐狸了，道观中却多了一只。


End file.
